How Things Can Change
by DeltaTwoZeroTwo
Summary: Kakashi leaves the village for nearly six months on a mission, only to return to find out that his only female student has changed quite a bit. Rated M for lemon


As Kakashi watched his only female student slowly and sensually pull down her tan shorts, and then shortly after her black, skin tight shorts. She turned back to face him, and incessantly cute blush on her face as she stared into Kakashi's eyes.

From his position sitting on the edge of his bed, Kakashi could see all of Sakura's sexy legs, from her long black socks that stopped just below her knee, all the way up to her pink lacy panties, so tantalizingly blocking his view of the real prize he was after.

Kakashi stopped his lustful staring to look back up at Sakura's face, and could see the satisfaction she took in his staring and his appreciation for her beauty. Sakura moved forward, climbing on top of Kakashi to straddle his lap, she grabbed her shirt by the hem at the bottom, and slowly, so temptingly slow until she finally pulled it off over her head, giving Kakashi a full view of her supple, perky twenty-two B cup breasts.

Kakashi brought up his hands to cup Sakura's breasts, slowly feeling them in his hands, rolling each finger slowly over her hard nipples. Sakura rolled her head back, her long pink hair cascading over her shoulder as she let out a moan of appreciation. Her breasts were soft and perky, small, yet perfectly so.

Kakashi's hands still fondling her beasts, Sakura leaned forward, lowering her mouth over by Kakashi's ear to whisper huskily, "Don't you think that-" Sakura paused to moan loudly as Kakashi's stiff member poked through his shinobi pants into her panties, enjoying the warmth she could feel coming off of it, "Ah, that you are a little, over dressed?"

Clearly getting what she meant, Kakashi brought his hands off of his student's nipples to pull his black shirt quickly over his head, tossing it carelessly onto the ground as he felt Sakura's soft, small hands roaming over his chest, down to hard, yet lean abs, and then further down, making quick work of undoing the button and zipper of his pants as she shifted up on his lap so that they fell down around his ankles.

Now Sakura could clearly feel Kakashi's member pressing through the two thin layers keeping it restrained, and she grew excited, a warmth growing in her nether regions as her body was completely ready for the foreplay to be over, and to get on with the main course.

Sakura started to shift to pull her panties down, but was stopped as Kakashi took the opportunity to thrust upwards, grinding his cotton covered dick into Sakura's panties, eliciting a loud moan from the both of them. Kakashi leaned forward, and gently cupped Sakura's face, and brought it to his own, meeting in a kiss.

Kakashi could feel Sakura's raw lust and attraction, meeting his own cool adoration and love. Because Kakashi did love his student, she may be only 17, while he himself was nearing 30, but he could not bring himself to care. She may not even feel the same way, but rather, was interested more only in the sex, but again, Kakashi could not care. He had been fantasizing about this moment for the last two years, ever since she really developed into a woman.

Their lips mashed together, a raw and passionate affair, before Sakura found her opening and forced her tongue into Kakashi's mouth, inciting a battle of tongues as they both fought for control, until Kakashi finally let her win. With that battle won, Sakura leaned out of the kiss, leaving a tendril of saliva still connecting their mouths before she pushed on his shoulders, leaving him laying flat down on his bed, as she finally succeeded in pulling down her panties, coming down from his lap as she knelt down in between Kakashi's legs, finally pulling down his boxers.

Now it was her turn to admire Kakashi's body as she looked him up and down, his handsome face, hard chest and abs, down to his eight inches of cock that twitched slightly as she watched. Again flipping her long, sleek pink hair behind one shoulder, Sakura lowered hear head down, licking from the base of Kakashi's penis, to the tip.

As she did so, Kakashi could not help it as a loud moan of appreciation forced itself out of his lips. Then she took his member into her mouth, taking it slowly further and further into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat, when she suppressed her gag reflex and continued taking more and more of Kakashi into her mouth until she had his whole penis in her mouth, looking up at Kakashi when she had finished doing so, and Kakashi nearly came just from the look in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Then she slid his dick back out of her mouth, and began a steady rhythm, bobbing her head up and down on his penis, each time tacking all of him into her mouth. In a matter of minutes, Kakashi found himself on the edge of cuming, and gave Sakura a short warning that he was close, to which she responded by working faster, until she finally felt his member twitch, signifying his release as she closed her mouth around the base of his member, feeling each wave of semen enter her mouth, only to be greedily gulped down.

The entire blowjob blew Kakashi away, something was actually worrying for him, she had clearly had a lot of practice, but at the present moment, Kakashi could not care. Kakashi's dick was only soft for a few seconds after cuming, brought back to full mast almost immediately by Sakura climbing back onto his lap, holding her pussy just inches above his dick as she slowly began to grind herself onto his cock.

When Kakashi was finally ready, Sakura lowered herself down slowly onto Kakashi, adjusting her hips as she did so. Finally fully down on Kakashi's dick, she moaned loudly, Kakashi doing the same as Sakura practically moaned out, "Oh, you are so much bigger than anyone else, it feels amazing."

For a short moment, Kakashi took pride in the size of his member, before he began to wonder, just how many guys had Sakura already slept with? She was clearly no longer the innocent and brash teen that she had been when Kakashi had left nearly six months ago on his mission into Rock Country.

But his doubts and apprehensions disappeared under an overwhelming tide of pleasure as Sakura began to bounce up and down on his dick, and soon the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, and pleasure filled moans echoed around the room. Kakashi was blown away, the technique of his student, the perfectly timing and rhythm of her bouncing, the way that she rolled her hips as she caught her breath, it was complete bliss.

As the rhythm that Sakura had set slowly lost it's appeal, Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the hips, and reversed their positions, putting Sakura into the missionary position, as he thrust as hard and fast as he could into her warm and moist cunt.

Their eyes met as they fucked, their bodies starting to sweat from the adrenaline and excitement coursing through their bodies, and Kakashi brought is mouth down to her nipples, licking the left one, before closing his mouth around it, Sakura's gentle moans of pleasure turning into a loud gasp as Kakashi simultaneously hit her g spot, and bit down lightly onto her nipple.

The combined pleasure brought Sakura past her point of no return, and she moaned as she came, her pussy clenching down on Kakashi, taking him past his endurance as he came as well, her pussy greedily milking him for all that it could.

Kakashi took a minute to recuperate this time, getting off the bed to stretch for a moment and loosen up his muscles. Turning back to the bed, Kakashi could see Sakura on her hands and knees facing away from him, her ass gently wiggling temptingly as her engorged pussy leaps seemed to call to Kakashi, "Don't you want to go for at least one more round, _Kakashi-sensei_?"

Sakura practically moaned out his name, and the combination of her sexy voice, and her tempting pussy calling to him, brought him again to full rigor, his cock hard once again, and eager for more. Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the hips, and thrust quickly back inside of her, earning a loud moan from the both of them. Not giving Sakura time to adjust, Kakashi began to pull out, and then thrust back in suddenly, starting a slow but powerful rhythm that had Sakura quivering.

Taking his hands off of Sakura's hips, Kakashi leaned over her back, grabbing her soft tits in his hands as he pushed himself all the way into Sakura's eager nether regions, Sakura herself enjoying the feeling of his hands on her breasts, his cock fully inside her, and his hard muscles on his torso against her back, and his breath on her neck before he took a new pace, fast and hard as he fucked her so well that she was breathless, and unable to think.

Soon they were both near their release, both enjoying it so much that they staved off their release as long as they could, until Sakura finally came first, her warm juices coating Kakashi's cock. Sakura picked herself up off of Kakashi, with a quick comment of, "I have never cum first before" as she brought her mouth again onto Kakashi's member, tasting herself on his dick as she sucked him off for one final minute before he came.

Kakashi lay back and closed his eyes for a minute, making the pleasure last until he finally opened his eyes and sat up. But Kakashi was surprised now, because Sakura was already dressed again, and nearly out his bedroom door, but Kakashi wanted her to stay, "Wait, Sakura, won't you stay for the night?"

Sakura turned back around, "No thank you, Kakashi-sensei, I have a shift at the hospital first thing in the morning." And then she left, the door closing behind her as Kakashi could only stare helplessly after her.

Sakura held the heart of Kakashi, but obviously, he did not have hers.

As Kakashi tried to fall asleep after the whole encounter, his mind was at a loss for what exactly had happened to his old student, 'What happened while I was gone that changed her so suddenly? How did we end up having casual sex like that? Who else has she slept with that she is so well practiced like that? And was I anything more to her than a great body and a big dick for her to fuck? What changed Sakura like this?'

Kakashi fell asleep later that night, tossing and turning as he tried to figure out the puzzle that was now his old student, with no success. But as Kakashi fell asleep, he resolved himself to one thing, he would find out everything that he could, he would find out what had changed Sakura.

While Kakashi fell asleep to thoughts about Sakura and her apparent loss of innocence, Sakura thought of only one thing, how amazing sex with Kakashi was. The next morning when she got up, she could not hide the slight limp that occurred as she walked, and Kakashi, and his dick, were the only thing on her mind through the entire day.

Author's Note: So, first story, and my first lemon actually, please tell me what you guys think, if any one who reads this story actually reads the whole thing, I don't know if it is any good or not. This can either be a one-shot, or I may continue this story, obviously focused on the relationship between Kakashi, the emotionally shut off loner who has suffered more pain than almost any individual, and Sakura, who's sudden loss of innocence comes as a shock to Kakashi, returning from a mission to find that the innocent and yet loud and brash youth he had harbored feelings towards was now a confident, sexy sexaholic.


End file.
